FwPC46
Saiaku! Ishi no Chikara ga Ubawa Reta!?, dubbed A New Year Debacle in the English dub, is the 46th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis It's morning,and Hidehiko comes down in pyjamas. He says, that they have no choice but to move forward. Guardian says, that he is the only one who can return the power to the stones. Then Hidehiko took the Guardian out of the cage, with something in mind. He standed the Guardian on the sill. Meanwhile, the last quarter of 2nd year in Verone academy begins for girls. Nagisa gives everyone new years card, and the girls go to school. Everyone are excited, and Belzei Gertrude appear in the air. Then Mipple and Mepple said, that they feel something. The girls looked back and saw all 3 Seeds of Darkness. Shiho and Rina looked back too, and didn't saw anything. Mepple said, that they are different from usua, and said to protect Porun, who was scared. Then the girls ran away, and Nagisa hid her bag with Porun in the bush. The Seeds of darkness came closer, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure. The girls tried fighting, but Belzei Gertrude took White alone and he was faster than ever, while Juna attacked Black. Then Juna felt pain in his chest, but said he's fine. Meanwhile, Dark King felt, that the power of creation will be really soon. The elder felt, that the crisis for the power of creation is coming. At the same time, the girls were battling, when Porun came out and tried giving the girls Rainbow Bracelets, but Belzei Gertrude stopped and caught him. Then he brought forth the guardian. Guardian kept saying, that he's the only one who can move the power of the stones, but Belzei Gertrude said, that he listened to all the things he said, and putted the scattered pieces together. He beginned saying the spell - Oh Power of Creation, hear my voice! - and Porun started glowing. Then Belzei Gertrude continued - Along with the seven stones of light, sepparate yourselves from this place! - and Porun started glowing more. Belzei Gertrude putted both Porun and Guardian on the ground. Then he finished - In the name of the Guardian of the Prism Hopeish, return the power of the seven Prism Stones to it's rightful place. - and the stones from Porun returned back to the Guardian. Then Belzei Gertrude took the Guardian and the 3 of them escaped back. After that, Porun started to cry, because he was really scared. Later, that night, at Honoka's place, the girls were talking about what to do. After being quiet and sad, Nagisa said, that she doesn't know what to do, but she won't give up. Honoka said, that she won't either, because they are the ones who have to do something. Then Porun said, that he'll be coming too, and started jumping on the bed with Mipple. Mepple joined them too. Nagisa said quietly, that they're not going to play. Next morning at school, the girls showed Nagisa and Honoka pictures from the choir contest. Nagisa had a funny face. Everyone were laughing, when the girls showed Shiho's picture with a funny face. Then Nagisa and Honoka remembered all the good times that happened in the series. Art museum, summer camp, science experiements, choir contest, other stuff... Later, Nagisa and Honoka were standing on the hill and were thinking will they be able to live like normal girls, go to school and other stuff normal girls do. Honoka was hoping so, but Nagisa said, that this might be the last time they see their smiles. Honoka said, that this might be the case. Meanwhile, buttler zakenna were carrying various puffs and cabinets, when suddenly the Hopeish started shining. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure and went to the mansion of darkness, after seeing a giant firework from the Prism Hopeish in the sky. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Wisdom *Dark King Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes